Four Little Words
by NJ Coffee Queen
Summary: Sometimes the uttering of four little words can change a person's life. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Wow, it's been awhile since I've written a Fred and Hermione story. This will be multi-chaptered, so make sure to check back often for more chapters! Hope you enjoy all the wonderfulness that I don't yet own!

**

* * *

Four Little Words**

**Chapter 1**

Sometimes it amazed Hermione Granger how a simple stringing together of words could change one's life so inexplicably.

I love you.

Marry me.

There's someone else.

And then there were her four little words, harmlessly uttered over a pint of lager that tasted awful, but drowned out her sorrows - I want a baby. The words had been uttered with a whispered sigh in the middle of the Three Broomsticks, with a Weasley twin situated on either side.

"I really do," she implored, her words slurring as she sipped. She looked back and forth between Fred and George, awaiting their reply. Their eyes met, eyebrows raised, as they looked at one another over the brunette's head.

"Come on, Granger, we should get you home," George decided.

Hermione glared at the redhead before downing the rest of her pint. "I thought the whole point of this evening was to cheer me up, lift my spirits. It was your brother who dumped me for that daft dolt, Loony Lovegood."

George chuckled. "I think your spirits have been lifted enough." He reached for her, winding an arm around her back to pull her off the bar stool. But at that moment she gripped Fred's arm, holding her position. A flash of pleading brown eyes at Fred had him relenting and giving in to the girl's every wish.

"I'll get her home," Fred said.

The arm around her back slowly withdrew as George sighed. "I have to meet up with Angelina, but let me know if you need help."

Fred nodded and bade goodbye to his brother. He smiled as the young witch leaned into him and closed her eyes. "I'm staying here for now," she informed him once George was gone. Fred nodded again, remembering that she had lived with his brother, Ron, until the break up.

"I'd feel better if you came back to our flat with me," Fred replied.

"I'm not drunk," she muttered. "I've just been dumped. I'm in mourning."

Fred slipped off his stool, supporting Hermione's weight as he did so. "Come on, let's get you up to bed." She allowed him to help her down, a comforting arm around her waist, as they staggered to the stairs that would lead to the private rooms. Hermione stopped him when they reached the third door on the left of the second floor.

"This one's me," she informed him, fumbling with the room key. Fred gently removed it from her hand and inserted it into the lock, hearing a click. He pushed open the door, allowed her to enter first, and followed. Hermione sat on the bed and fell back, closing her eyes in the process. She patted the mattress beside her, silently asking him to join. The dip of the bedding beside her told he obliged.

"Want to talk about it?" Fred asked quietly. "I mean, I know that was the point of tonight, but you didn't say much. Well, there was 'Ron's an ass' and 'I want a baby', but I'm sure there was more you wanted to get off your chest."

Slowly, Hermione shifted to a seated position. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead she shrugged her shoulders lightly. Fred smiled sympathetically at her and nudged a shoulder against her own.

"You can tell me, ya know," he prodded.

"Why haven't you gotten married yet?" she asked, closing her eyes and leaning against his shoulder. Fred's shoulders shrugged, slightly dislodging the brunette's head. "You're not a bad guy. You should be married."

Fred chuckled. "Wanna marry me, Granger?"

"No," Hermione scoffed. "I'm never getting married."

The redhead looped an arm around her thin shoulders. "Surely you don't feel that way because of Ron."

Hermione opened her eyes, catching the bright blue gaze of Fred's eyes. Slowly, they leaned in towards each other. Eyes fluttered to a close as lips touched softly, chastely. It wasn't long before she deepened the kiss, smiling into it when she felt Fred's hands cup her cheeks.

"We can't do this," Fred panted before her lips moved in a steady line down his neck. "It's wrong. We've been drinking, and you and Ron just broke up."

Hermione pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I am not drunk. And to hell with Ron. He chose someone else, and I can too. And I'm choosing you."

Fred's eyes flicked down to meet Hermione's eyes. She was telling the truth. Her brown eyes shone with passion and love, not inebriation and lust. His head dipped slightly to capture her lips, deepening the kiss as they leaned back into the mattress.

The room was dark, curtains drawn to block out the sunlight. Hermione's head pounded from the night of drinking, and a heavy, unfamiliar weight rested on her stomach. Warm skin grazed her bare back as she snuggled deeper into the blankets. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hermione turned over to face a sleeping Fred Weasley. She should have been freaking out. She should have jumped out of bed, gathered up her clothes, and allowed him to wake up alone in an empty bed. She shouldn't have brushed back the fine locks of red hair that fell over his closed eyes that twitched occasionally. She shouldn't have snuggled furthered into his muscular arms. She shouldn't have placed a kiss on his chin before closing her eyes and falling back to sleep.

Two hours later, Fred awoke and rubbed sleep from his eyes. The first thing they settled on was the slumbering figure of Hermione Granger beside him. Gently, he shook her awake. "Morning," he said with a smile when her eyes opened.

She moved to sit up, rubbing her own eyes. "Morning," she replied. Fred leaned in, planning to kiss her, but Hermione moved away. "Do you regret what we did last night?"

Fred smiled and shook his red. When he leaned in again to kiss her, Hermione allowed his lips to graze hers. His kiss was slow and sweet; a stark contrast to the hungry onslaught of the night before. He pulled away, brushing away a stray strand of curls that fell across Hermione's eyes. "So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"I wasn't...I'm not interested in..." Hermione stuttered.

Fred pulled away, glancing over the side of the bed for his clothes. "You don't want a relationship," he finished for her. "This was a one time, and one time only, kind of thing." He pulled himself off the bed and slipped his pants up his legs. He padded over to the door barefoot, closing the buttons on his shirt. He slipped his shoes on and reached for the doorknob. "I'll see you around, Granger."

Hermione nodded, clutching the bed sheets closer to her nude form. "Yeah, Fred, see you."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! This chapter is a tad bit shorter than I usually write. I have a tendency to write at work, and now I'm training our new hire, so less time for me to slack off here. Speaking of my slacking off, my company is publishing a book entitled "Still Procrastinating?" My picture is not on the cover, but I'm pretty sure it's just a bunch of blank pages with an epilogue that reads "oops!" Anywho, read and enjoy! Oh, and review.  


* * *

Chapter 2

Fred sat sullenly on the tattered old couch that served as the Weasley family's source of comfort. Around him, loud redheads, girlfriends, wives, and children chatted animatedly. His gaze chanced upon his youngest brother, Ron, cuddling up to his new girlfriend. The girl he dumped Hermione for. Hermione, who he spent an amazing night with two weeks prior. Hermione, who refused to speak with him now.

He scowled and walked out of the room, completely unnoticed by all except his twin and their mother. From the corner of his eye he caught sight of George rising to follow him. Shaking his head, Fred made his way up the rickety winding stairs that led to his old bedroom. He shut the door to the room, muttered a simple locking spell, and flopped down on the twin-sized bed that didn't seem to hold him anymore.

Fred's eyes closed against the darkness, visions of honey brown eyes and long mahogany curls flashed through his mind. When the door opened, part of him was almost happy that someone decided to interrupt his pity party.

"What's going on with you?"

Fred looked up to see his twin brother standing in the doorway, a halo of yellow light surrounding him. He groaned and flipped onto his stomach to bury his face in the pillow.

"Come on, mate, talk to me," George pleaded, closing the door behind him. He fumbled around in the darkness for a light, whacking his leg against a chest of drawers, and cursing audibly. Finally, he flicked on a light and sunk down onto his own bed.

Into the pillow, Fred said, "I slept with Hermione." George furrowed his brow and asked him to repeat. Fred sighed and turned over. "I slept with Hermione."

George laughed uproariously. "What? When did that happen?"

"That night last month when we took her out and got her drunk," Fred replied.

"And now you're pining over Granger?" George humorously inquired.

"I'm not pining," Fred grumbled as he sat up. The skeptical look on his brother's face made him rethink his statement. "Okay, maybe I'm pining a little bit. But, I mean, who would have thought Hermione Granger could...would make me feel like this. And the worst part is she won't talk to me."

"Maybe going by her place would work," George suggested.

Fred shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "I don't know where she's staying."

George nodded slightly, the signature Weasley twin mischief gleaming in his blue eyes. "No, but Ginny does."

Hermione paced the length of her new apartment's small bathroom. In two minutes, she would find out if one night had utterly and irrevocably changed her life. And Fred's. She glanced down at the pregnancy test by the sink. The color was beginning to form as the seconds ticked by. A light strip of pink darkened on the stick, bringing tears to Hermione's eyes. Her hand covered her mouth as moisture blurred her vision.

Pink meant pregnant.

Breathing became a laborious task. Her feet felt like they weighed twenty pounds each as she exited the bathroom attached to her bedroom. She barely felt the mattress beneath her as thoughts of the months and years to come filtered through her mind. She couldn't be pregnant. It had only happened one time. They had been safe. She didn't love Fred. Fred didn't love her.

Above all else though, she knew Fred needed to know. How to tell him was a different story.


	3. Chapter 3

So, for maybe the second time ever, I did not write this chapter at work. I know, shocking! Thanks to everyone who's been reading and review and adding my story to their favorites. It means so much to me! Enjoy chapter 3!!

* * *

Chapter 3

Fred stood outside the door of a tiny apartment in muggle London. Three times he lifted his fist to knock on the door, and each time he lowered it back down by his side. He shook his head, silently cursing his cowardice. Hermione Granger was just a girl. The fourth time he lifted his hand, he let it connect with the wooden door before his nerves took over again. His knuckles rapped on the door four times.

No answer.

The redhead's brow furrowed as he stared at the door. He knocked again, harder this time. Still, he received no answer. Looking left and right down the halls and finding no witnesses, he produced his wand and whispered "Alohomora." The lock clicked audibly, and he quietly turned the doorknob.

The sitting room was cloaked in darkness as Fred searched for a light switch. "Hermione?" he called out as his fingers connected with the switch just before he bumped into an armchair. Again receiving no answer he moved further into the living room, passing the kitchen as he called out her name again. There was a door slightly ajar at the end of the short hallway, a tiny flicker of light appearing from the doorway.

Fred pushed on the door to reveal the sleeping girl. Hermione's face was red, her chest rising and falling with leftover sobs. He moved closer to stand beside her bed, smoothing her hair back from her face. She stirred slightly under his touch, but never awoke. Fred shifted to sit beside her, concerned by the sight in front of him.

"Hermione?" he whispered, trailing his fingers up and down her arm. Again the brunette stirred, her eyes fluttering open softly to reveal brown eyes that were bloodshot from hours of crying.

"Fred?" she croaked, her throat sore and voice thick from sleep and sobs. "How did you...I mean, I didn't know you knew where I live."

Fred smiled a white, toothy grin. "Ginny," they said at the same time.

"I've tried owling you, but you never replied," Fred said, suddenly interested in the fringe around the throw blanket on the bed.

Hermione nodded, pushing messy curls behind her left ear. "I got your letters," she admitted. "We do need to talk." Slowly, she pulled herself into a seated position, pulling her knees up and hugging them close to her chest.

"Gin said you were ill," Fred said. "Are you alright?"

Hermione considered the question, not sure how she felt. The weight of her predicament sat heavily on her chest. Tears sprung to her eyes as the word "pregnant" swam through her brain. She couldn't look him in the eye as she pushed back the blanket and walked to the bathroom. The mattress squeaked as Fred made the move to follow, but she returned shortly. The pregnancy test was in her hand as they settled back onto the bed. Fred looked at her, one eyebrow raised questioningly when she handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked, studying the white stick with the light stripe of pink.

"A pregnancy test," she told him. "Pink means positive."

"Positive? As in pregnant?" Fred asked, standing up and running his hands frantically through his hair. "You're pregnant? Is it mine? Should I be proposing right now? Do you want to come stay with George and me? He won't mind, though I should probably let him now before we start moving your stuff in. You're pregnant?"

The only reaction Hermione could produce was laughter. It felt foreign to laugh, but it also felt good. Fred could always make her laugh. "I'm not sure how to answer all of your questions. But, yes, I am. And yes it is yours."

"You don't think it's Ron's?" Hermione shook her head, and Fred visibly calmed down. "So, so I'm going to be a father. Should we get married?"

Again, Hermione shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea," she replied. When Fred moved to object, she cut him off. "I know your mother won't approve, and I know you worry about that. We can't get married just because we...ya know one night. That wouldn't be fair to you or me or the baby."

Fred nodded, knowing she was right. He sat back down beside her, his elbows resting on his thighs as his hands rubbed over his face. "So, is it wrong that I'm freaked out by this whole situation?" he asked, feeling her comforting hand rest on his bicep.

"No, it's not wrong. I'm a little freaked out too," she admitted. Fred smiled down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. They slipped into silence as they both thought about the situation they found themselves in.

His free hand pushed hair away from his forehead before he cleared his throat. "So, um, what about the moving in with me thing?"

Hermione sighed and rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't know," she said. "You live above a joke shop with a laboratory. That can be dangerous. Plus, I don't want to put George out."

"He won't mind," Fred refuted with a shrug.

"He's a twenty-seven year old boy who's recently single," she argued, pulling her head away to look Fred in the eye. "He's not going to want some big, fat, hormonal pregnant woman around when he wants to bring girls home."

"He won't mind," Fred reiterated. Hermione shrugged and laid her head against his shoulder once more. The redhead sighed. "How about a compromise?"

The brunette smiled, eyes focused on the wall in front of her. "What kind of compromise?"

"I move in here. With you."

Once more Hermione moved away from Fred and stood up. She leaned against the wall, head down so her eyes focused on the floor. "Fred, I didn't tell you this so you'd feel obligated to be with me. I don't want you to give up your life because I'm pregnant. That whole night was my fault anyhow."

Fred too stood and closed the space between them. One hand rested on her chin, lifting it so their eyes met. "I don't feel obligated. I'm not ruining my life. _You_ are not ruining your life. That night...I was there too. I was a more than willing participant.

"Now, I know you don't want a relationship, but I want to be around. I want to be here for you and the baby. You shouldn't have to do any of this alone. Not for the next nine months and not for the next thirty years," he finished.

Hermione sighed. She extended a hand to caress his cheek as she rose up on her toes to close the height gap between them. Her lips gently brushed Fred's as her arms encircled his neck. He held her to him in a tight hug.

"I want you to be here," she whispered into his ear. "I really want you to be here."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, are you two together now?" George asked as he helped move boxes into Hermione's flat.

"No," Fred replied. "Mione has a lot on her mind. She doesn't want a relationship."

George set the box down in the sitting room. "With the father of her baby?"

Fred shrugged, pushing his hair away from his sweaty forehead. "Look, I'm not pushing her. For now, living together is enough."

"In a one room flat," George pointed out, raising his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. Fred shot him an impatient look, asking his twin to drop the subject. George surrendered and walked out for more boxes. Fred stretched out his back and took in the small room wondering if it would become his bedroom. He grimaced as his sights landed on the singular loveseat that faced the television set. There was absolutely no way he could fit, not was there enough room to make the couch larger.

"Hi," Hermione said, exiting her bedroom. "Anything I can help you with?"

"I'd love it if you brought up the rest of my dear brother's belongings," George grunted, setting down two boxes beside the ones Fred has previously brought in. "Thanks, Granger."

"She's not moving anything heavy," Fred stated, defiantly staring down his brother before turning to Hermione. "Shouldn't you be sitting or resting or something?"

Hermione waved a dismissive hand. "I'm fine."

George rubbed his left bicep, his thumb massaging the muscle. "Right, well, that was the last of it, Fred. Mum is expecting the both of you for dinner tonight. She's...concerned."

"About what?" Hermione wondered.

"My guess?" Fred said. "About us."

Hermione groaned. "I wasn't looking to make this announcement to your entire family tonight."

A thoughtful expression crossed George's face. "Well, you could always hold off. As the months pass, just tell her you've decided to let yourself go. Then act really surprised when, in nine months, you have a baby."

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard," Fred grumbled. "We'll be there. See you then."

George nodded and walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

Fred and Hermione sighed at the same moment and sunk onto the couch. Hermione perched her elbows on her knees as her hands cupped her face. "I can't do this," she said. "I can't do this."

The redhead's hand ran soothingly over her back. "Can't do what, love?"

Her hands fell away from her eyes as she turned to look at Fred. "I can't tell your mother that two days after breaking up with Ron I slept with you, and now I'm pregnant with your child. That's what I can't do. This wasn't supposed to happen. I wasn't supposed to be the girl who went around having random sex with random men."

Fred moved back, openly offended by her words. "I'm not some random bloke," he said tersely. "I've known you for over a decade. I understand that you're worried, and you have every right to be, but don't for a second think that this is only happening to you."

"Fred, I-,"

"Save it," he replied, standing up. "We don't have to say anything to them tonight. We'll wait as long as you want. I need a shower." He stalked off down the short hallway and slammed the bathroom door shut.

Hermione watched as he disappeared and she leaned back against the sofa cushions. "I should have wished for a pony," she muttered, glancing down at her still flat stomach. She pushed herself off the sofa and headed for her bedroom.

An hour later, Fred walked up the front path of the Burrow, Hermione close on his heels. They hadn't spoken since the argument, and Hermione was convinced it would be a very long time before he spoke to her again.

"Fred, wait," she said, grasping his jacket sleeve. His movement halted and he turned to face her, his expression stony.

"Everything okay?" he asked.

The brunette produced an incredulous scoff. "No, everything is not okay. We can't go in there like this. I don't know what it is that your mother thinks is going on between us-"

"According to you, that would be nothing," Fred interrupted, trying to keep the anger that rose inside of him out of his voice.

Hermione shook her head. "I know that and you know that, but at some point we're going to have to tell them about the baby. So, if we could just be civil while we're here, and then you can go back to hating me when we get home."

"Fine," Fred replied and turned around. They continued to the front door in silence. The din of the Burrow hit the pair as soon as the door opened. Fred walked away, seeing his brother Charlie walking toward the kitchen. Hermione, now on her own, glanced nervously around the sitting room, spotting Ginny in the corner with Harry. The red-haired girl smiled and waved her over, much to Hermione's relief.

"So, you and Fred, eh?" Harry asked, a joking smile pulling his mouth wide.

"Not in the slightest," Hermione replied sourly. The amused glances that passed between the couple did not go unnoticed by the brunette. "Anyhow, is Ronald here?"

Harry ran a nervous hand through his messy, dark locks. "That depends, would you be happy to see him, or have you learned a new hex you wanted to try on him?"

Hermione sighed. "I was just making conversation, Harry." Her eyes glanced around the room and found Ron on the sofa, Luna Lovegood by his side. She watched him stand, an apprehensive look on his face. Ron cleared his throat loudly, calling for everyone's attention.

"So, um, yeah, it seemed like a good idea to do this in front of our entire family," Ron spoke, his voice shaky with nerves as he addressed the room. He turned to the ethereal looking blonde still seated. Lowering himself to one knee before her, Ron produced a small blue jewelry box. "Luna, I love you. Marry me?"

Luna stared dreamily at Ron, and produced a small, soft "yes." Around the couple, applause erupted from the family members. Harry rested a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder as Ginny scowled.

"It was supposed to be you," she grumbled, turning away when the newly engaged couple kissed.

"Nothing we can do about that now," came Hermione's reply as she gently wiped moisture from her eyes. "I'll be right back." She pushed her way out of the small, overly crowded living room. Passing through the kitchen she caught the eye of Fred before making her way up the rickety staircase. Once she reached the second floor landing, she turned right into the bathroom. Now that she was alone, Hermione allowed the tears to fall freely. "It was supposed to be me," she sobbed to herself.

A knock on the door startled her. "Hermione, you in there?" She recognized the voice as Fred's. The coldness and anger of earlier were gone, now replaced with concern. She pulled herself up from the floor and unlocked the door to allow him to enter. "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head, crossing her arms around her waist. "Nothing's wrong. I was using the bathroom, that's all."

"Since when does going to the loo make you cry?" Fred inquired, closing the door to allow them privacy.

"Pregnancy makes you hormonal," she offered. "Now, please, may I finish my cry in peace?"

Fred pulled her to him, his arms wrapping around her back in a strong hug. Hermione tried her hardest to push him away, but his grip was too strong. Finally she gave up, gave into the embrace, and let her emotions run free.

"I know you're upset about what happened just now with Ron and Luna," Fred said, "but this is for the best. Ron isn't good enough for you. Not that that changes the fact that you loved him for so long, though. I'm not sure where I'm going with this. But, just, you'll get your happily ever after one day."

"I'm so sorry, Fred," she said. "I'm sorry you got stuck in this with me. I'm sorry I didn't think to use a contraceptive charm. I'm sorry for all the horrible things I've said to you."

Fred pulled back so he could look at Hermione. His hand reached for her chin; their eyes meeting as he directed her head upwards. "But you still don't want to be with me."

"I don't know," she replied sadly. "I'm just not sure I can get through this with you hating me."

Fred pulled away completely and leaned against the bathroom door. "I don't hate you. I do worry though that by you not wanting to be with me that there will be no place for me."

This time, Hermione's arms encircled his waist. "There's no way I can do this alone," she assured him. "We don't need to be married to raise this baby. We're in this together."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ron Weasley strode into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes early one morning to the frazzled greeting of an overwhelmed George Weasley. The joke shop owned by the twins was buzzing with excitement, and customers packed every square inch of the brightly colored store.

"Need your help today," George told his younger brother upon spotting him.

"Where's Fred?" Ron asked, looking through the merchandise. He'd only intended to stop by, say hello to the twins, peruse the newly stocked items, and make his way to the Quidditch store. Never did he intend to work on his day off.

George milled through the crowds as customers stopped him to ask questions about Peruvian instant darkness powder and nosebleed nougats. Hurriedly, he completed sales and sent the buyers to the register to check out. He pulled Ron along towards the small back room that led to the apartment Fred and George used to share. "Hermione had a doctor's appointment, and he went with her," George finally answered. "So can you help me out today or not?"

A worried look wrinkled Ron's brow. "Is she okay? Why would Fred go with her? I didn't even know they were friends."

"Because she's pregnant," George said before he realized the words had escaped his lips. His hand covered his mouth as he gasped. He watched as Ron backed up, grasping behind him for the curtain's opening, before he turned and ran out into the shop. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," George chastised himself before exiting the back room as well.

He searched the main floor for his younger brother, intent on talking to him, pleading with him not to let on to anyone what he'd just shared. The bells over the door jingled, catching George's attention. Over the tops of people he saw the tall, red-haired figure of his younger brother exit the joke shop.

Ron made his way into the streets of Diagon Alley, searching for a clear spot from which to Apparate. He wasn't supposed to know where Hermione lived. They'd broken up after all. Thankfully, Ginny wasn't known for her soft, quiet voice, and when she had given Fred the address months ago, Ron committed it to memory. He concentrated as hard as he could on his destination, willing himself to forget that his former girlfriend was pregnant with his child. A child she hadn't felt the need to tell him about.

The familiar pull in the pit of his stomach alerted him to the fact that the Apparition had gone successfully. He found himself outside a small muggle apartment building, suddenly nervous that he'd been spotted. Looking left and right, he saw no one around, and breathed a short sigh of relief. Now his nerves were in overdrive as he thought about the conversation he and Hermione would have to have. Slowly, he put one foot in front of the other and made his way up to the front door. The doorknob wouldn't budge, no matter how many times Ron turned and jiggled it.

"Looking for someone?"

Ron turned around to see an amused looking blonde behind him. He smiled hesitantly at her and nodded his head.

"Who?" the girl asked, piquing an eyebrow.

He looked up at the building. "Hermione Granger."

The girl rolled her eyes and moved up the steps, crossing in front of Ron. "That girl and redheads," she mumbled to herself as she inserted her key in the lock and allowed him to enter. "Go up one flight and turn right. Her name's on the door."

Ron nodded and thanked the girl before taking the stairs two at a time. Following the directions the blonde had given him, he quickly found the door labeled _Hermione Granger_. And _Fred Weasley_. He knocked on the door, trying to keep his emotions at bay. Hermione opened it, a look of shock on her face. The former friends stared at each other, neither uttering a word. Ron looked behind her to see Fred rise from the sofa, and in a few short strides, stood behind her.

"Hey, Ron, what are you doing here?" Fred asked, letting a comforting hand fall onto Hermione's shoulder.

"Is it true?" he asked, clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Is what true?" Fred asked, playing dumb. And Ron immediately called him on it.

"Let's not have this argument in the middle of a hallway," Hermione interjected. "Ron, come inside and explain to me what you think is true."

Ron obliged, shutting the door behind him. He moved further into the small sitting room, watching as Hermione and Fred exchanged hushed and hurried words. "Well?" Ron inquired, garnering their attention once again.

Hermione fidgeted with her hands. "I'm not entirely sure what it is you want me to tell you," she said.

Ron recapped his visit to the twins' store, including George's confession. "He told me you're pregnant. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it's not like we've been chums lately," Hermione answered derisively. "I have the right to not include you in every life event I so choose to partake in."

"But it's mine," Ron replied, sounding hurt. His eyes darted back and forth between Hermione and Fred as they exchanged an unreadable look. "Well, who else could the father be?"

Fred's hand rose in the air, just about aligned with his shoulder, before Hermione slapped it back down. "Try to be serious for once in your life," she chastised before turning back to Ron. "Fred's the father. I'm just about three months along now, and you and I hadn't been together, like that, for a lot longer."

"You two were broken up when it happened," Fred added.

"And you think that makes it alright to have sex with my ex-girlfriend?" Ron yelled. His arms were stiff by his sides, fists clenched, as his face turned a violent shade of red. Hermione insinuated herself between the brothers, resting her hands on Ron's arms.

"Enough," she said in a low voice. "Just...enough. I didn't want you to find out this way. I didn't want any of you to find out this way. But that doesn't change anything between you and me. If it had been your baby, would you have left Luna? Would you have come back to me?"

Ron stared down at the floor. "I don't know," he mumbled. He looked up to see tears make Hermione's brown eyes shimmer. He saw his brother place an arm around her shoulders, his hand rub up and down her arm to comfort her. "Guess we won't have to find out now though, will we?"

Hermione blinked, one stray tear running down her right cheek. Her mouth was set in a thin, straight line. "You moved on first, Ronald. Why am I not allowed to do the same?"

"Because he's my brother," Ron spat. Hermione's tensed shoulders sagged and Fred stepped away from the distraught girl.

Hermione composed herself before speaking again. "I can't do this. I'm sorry I hurt you, Ron, but you hurt me too." With that, she sidestepped Ron and walked down the hall. Neither boy spoke until the bedroom door shut.

"So this is why you moved out of your flat," Ron said. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

Fred shot his younger brother a disparaging look, finally taking his eyes off the bedroom door. "What exactly did we do to you?" he inquired. "She loved you. You broke her heart, dumped her for another girl, and proposed to that girl right in front of her."

"That was a month ago," Ron countered. "You and Hermione have been together for three months, maybe longer for all I know. And just how long do you two plan on keeping this little secret?"

"Until Hermione's ready to tell everyone," Fred replied, "and you aren't to say a word about it to anyone."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Rows of picture frames lined the Weasley family's mantle. The moving pictures captured some of the best times in the family's history - Molly and Arthur's wedding, Molly pregnant with Bill, Molly pregnant with Ron chasing after twin boys wearing nothing but diapers. Hermione continued down the row of pictures, recalling the memories of her Hogwarts years and holidays at the Burrow, all of which had been photo documented and now lined the mantle.

Her hand reached up to pull down an unfamiliar photo. It was a photo of the first Christmas spent at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Hermione laughed to herself as she recalled Mrs. Weasley's insistent pleas that all the children gather around the feast she'd prepared so she could have a new picture to look at when they all left again. Ginny, Harry, and Ron stood to her left, while the twins flanked her right side. Fred stood slightly behind her, and had poked her in the ribs repeatedly whenever Molly ordered them to smile bigger. At the sound of approaching footfall, Hermione replaced the picture and turned to see Fred smiling at her.

"Ready?" he asked, holding out a hand for her. Hermione looked at the proffered hand wondering, if she took it, would he know just how nervous she was about what they would soon have to do. When she didn't accept, the smile on the redhead's face faltered and he let his arm fall back to his side.

Hermione took a step forward and reached out for his hand, fiercely clasping it in her own smaller hand. "Are you sure we can't go with George's plan?" she asked. The corners of Fred's lips turned down. "Sorry, I'm just nervous."

He nodded and squeezed her hand. "I am too," he admitted quietly. "But at least, for now, it's just Mum and Dad."

"She's gotten pretty mad over smaller things before," Hermione pointed out. "I can't imagine she'll be too happy about us having a baby, what with us not actually being together."

Fred's pace quickened as he tugged on her hand. "Come on," he said. "It'll be better to just get this out in the open." Hermione nodded her head, hoping he was right. Quietly, they made their way outside where Molly was setting the picnic table for lunch. In an hour the entire Weasley clan would be crowded around the table, laughing and eating and enjoying themselves. Molly hummed lowly as set forks beside each plate.

"Umm, Mrs. Weasley, could we talk to you and Mr. Weasley for a moment?" Hermione asked, cursing her shaky voice. The humming stopped as the older woman looked up, a smile on her face as she greeted them. Her eyes glanced down to their intertwined hands.

"You've finally gotten together," she gasped joyously. "How wonderful!"

Hermione pulled her hand away from Fred's and shot him an imploring look.

"About that, Mum, where's Dad?" he asked. "It would be a lot easier to do this with both of you here." Her smile faltered slightly as she called out for her husband. A few minutes later, Mr. Weasley appeared by his wife's side, a smile on his face and a tray of food in hand.

"The children have news," Mrs. Weasley informed him giddily. Two sets of eyes settled on Fred and Hermione.

"I'm..." Hermione started.

"We're..." Fred said at the same time.

"Kind of," Hermione continued.

"Pregnant," they finished in unison.

The Weasley parents stared at the pair in shock, before looking to each other, then back to Fred and Hermione once more. "Are...are you sure?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Fred nodded.

"What will you do now?" Mr. Weasley inquired.

Mrs. Weasley turned to her husband, a look of shock spread across her usually jovial face. "Surely they'll get married, Arthur. A child needs two fully committed parents."

"But we don't even know if they love each other," Arthur argued.

"Of course they love each other." Mrs. Weasley's voice rose several octaves as the argument progressed. "Hermione is a smart, sensible girl. She wouldn't have done something like this if she didn't love Fred."

Tears pricked at Hermione's eyes as she once again reached for Fred's hand. He turned his head to face her when they made contact. A grim look ghosted his face as he glanced back at his parents. With a tug, Fred pulled Hermione back towards the house. Once they were in the kitchen, he directed the crying girl to a chair and set about making tea.

"I do love you," Hermione said, sniffling as she spoke. "That night was one of the best nights of my life. Your mother was right that I wouldn't have done what we did if I didn't love you."

Fred set a mug of tea in front of her, and took a seat across from her. "Yeah, I get it, Hermione," he replied, exhaustion thick in his voice. "You love me, but you don't love me enough to want to be with me. You don't love me enough to want to marry me. I've heard all this before."

Hermione moved the mug away after taking a short sip. Reaching out, she grasped his hand in her own. "Fred, you're the only family I have left. My parents, after the war, stopped speaking to me. They don't want to be mixed up in a world of magic, and after everything that's happened, everything I've done to them, I can't say I blame them. What I'm trying to say is you and George are the only ones I've told this to who haven't gotten mad or upset."

"So you love George too then?" Fred inquired harshly, pulling his hand away and settling it in his lap.

"It's not the same," she murmured.

"The hell it isn't," Fred replied, pushing back his chair. "I don't expect anything from you, Hermione. I'll meet you back at the flat."

"Fred, wait," Hermione called, pushing her own chair away from the table. His long legs carried him faster towards the front door of the Burrow, and the brunette had a jog to keep up. Finally, she reached him on the front walk, pulling his arm to turn him around to face her. "Wait."

"What?" He tugged his arm away from Hermione, and crossed them over his chest.

Hermione sighed. "I know what I said that night and many nights since about not wanting to be with you. I don't want to get married. I'm not sure if I ever do want to get married. But, Fred, please believe me that I want to be with you." She stepped closer, resting her hands on his sides. Pulling herself up on her toes, Hermione gingerly brushed her lips against Fred's. His arms fell to his sides before firmly winding around her waist as he deepened the kiss.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked, pulling away from her lips.

Hermione nodded. "It is."


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed and added my story to their favorites. I really appreciate the response! Enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

Chapter 7

The combination of sunlight and buzzing alarm clock startled Hermione awake. She groaned and hit the snooze button, hoping for five additional minutes of peace before her day had to begin. Eyes closed, Hermione rolled onto her other side. Soft, warm skin and a strong arm wrapping itself around her waist caused her eyes to open. She smiled at the redhead beside her, his eyes scrunching closed as he muttered "five more minutes." Her hand cupped his chin, directing his face closer to her own, and pressed her lips to his.

"Time to wake up," she whispered.

Fred's arm tightened, pulling Hermione flush against his bare chest. "Let's stay in bed all day. Just lay here, cuddled up as we are. We'll conjure food when we get hungry."

"What about work?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips as she snuggled closer.

"George can man the store by himself for a bit. Call it payback for outing us to Ron," Fred replied, a deviant look making his blue eyes twinkle. "As for your job, well, wouldn't it be better to take a leave of absence?"

Hermione pulled away. Shock set in and her mouth hung open. "I'm not quitting my job," she stated angrily. She threw the blankets back and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Moving about the room, she gathered her clothes and walked into the bathroom. The bathroom door opened and closed again ten minutes later. A scowl fixed on her face, Hermione walked across the room to set her pajamas on top of the dresser. She refused to look at Fred, but from the corner of her eye could see him sit up. "Life doesn't stop just because I'm pregnant."

Fred rose, standing a few feet behind her with his arms crossed over his chest. "No, life doesn't have to stop," he agreed. "But, Hermione, things will have to change. You work with magical creatures. _Dangerous _magical creatures. Even if you weren't carrying my child, I'd still be concerned for your safety. And what happens when the baby comes, Hermione? One of us has to be here at all times."

Hermione wheeled around to face him, curls flying up as she turned. "And what happened to we're in this together?" she asked. "Why am I the one expected to give up the career I've worked so hard for?"

Fred hung his head as his arms uncrossed. His long fingers ran through his shaggy red locks. With a sigh, he looked up to see her. "I don't want you to give it all up. I understand how hard you've worked. It was probably a hell of a lot harder than I worked for my career. I just think we need to set our priorities in order. This baby-" he stepped closer, resting his hands on the small protrusion that was her stomach - "is our number one priority."

The young witch stepped back watching his hands fall away from her abdomen. "Then you, Fred Weasley, can feel free to quit your job to raise it," she replied in an even tone before she stepped around him to exit the bedroom. When he made his way to the living room, Fred watched as Hermione stepped into the fireplace and disappeared in a green flame.

The spoon magically stirred the steaming hot cup of tea as lumps of sugar fell into the liquid. Fred sat in the backroom of the joke shop, his elbows resting on his knees and his head resting in his hands. George walked in after an hour of allowing his twin to sulk in private. He stared at the sorry sight before him and shook his head.

"Remember back at the end of sixth year when Harry gave us his Triwizard Cup winnings?" George asked. Fred's head popped up and a scornful look spread across his face. "He said 'lads, open a joke shop with this money.' You remember that?"

Fred shot his twin a look, wondering if there was any point to his diatribe. George sighed, and took a seat next to his brother. He threw an arm around the melancholy redhead's shoulders and continued. "The point is this is a joke shop, full of humor and merriment. You've been sitting back here sulking and looking downright miserable all morning. That is the opposite of the all this shop embodies. Plus it's really busy out there, and poor, lovely Verity is going to tear her poor, lovely hair out of her head if we don't go out there to help."

George stood up and made his way toward the curtain that led into the store. He stopped though when Fred finally spoke up. "Hermione and I...I feel like...I think it's over already. For three months I listened to her waffle about not wanting a relationship, and then out of the blue she wants to be with me. Then this morning, one little argument, and-"

"And poof, bye-bye love?" George finished for him. Fred nodded, sighed, and let his head fall back into his hands. "Do you think you really love her?"

Fred's shoulders rose and fell slowly. "For so many years she was Ron's annoying, opinionated, bookworm, know-it-all best friend. And then she was his slightly less annoying, but still opinionated, bookworm, know-it-all girlfriend. I thought for sure they'd wind up married, and she'd be pregnant with his kid right now. It's not supposed to be me she's with.

"That day when she told me she was pregnant and the baby was mine," Fred continued, "was probably the happiest day of my life. I was fine with bachelorhood, and I never thought I wanted kids. That night at the pub when she moaned about wanting a baby, I was right there with her. I kept thinking how great it would be to sit by the fire at night with Hermione and our son or daughter. She doesn't really need me anymore though. She's got her baby, and I'm a third wheel."

George walked back over and sat down again. "Maybe it's for the best that you two figure this out now before the baby comes. Maybe you and Hermione shouldn't be together."

"Yeah, I know that," Fred agreed. "But I want to be with her."

Before George could rebut, Verity stuck her head through the curtain. Exhaustion was evident on her face. "It's a madhouse out here," she informed them, trying to keep some semblance of calmness about her voice. "Please, please, please could one of you come back out?"

Both men nodded and dismounted the stools they'd been perched on. "Might take my mind off things," Fred explained quietly. They followed the shopgirl into the store. Fred reached the counter and saw a letter addressed to him.

He looked from the letter to Verity. "It came by owl a couple minutes ago," she informed him. He picked it up and tore it open. Quickly he unfolded the parchment to reveal Hermione's neat cursive. His ears burned, knowing they were red as he read on. George sidled up behind him, looking at the letter of his shoulder. When he finished, Fred balled up the parchment and threw it under the counter. "She's staying with Harry and Ginny. Said she isn't sure for how long."


	8. Chapter 8

Such a beautiful spring day! A day like this deserves a chapter update. Enjoy the story and the wonderful weather!

* * *

Chapter 8

The sitting room was dark when Hermione finally arrived home. She dropped her keys on the small table by the front door and turned toward her bedroom. That was when she noticed the sofa bed was pulled out. The faint light of the moon shone in through the windows, illuminating the sleeping figure in the bed. Hermione moved to the unoccupied side and pulled off her shoes before making herself more comfortable next to Fred. She ran a hand through his long red locks before allowing a finger to trace over the freckles that lined his nose. His eyelids twitched from the contact, making Hermione smile. When she pressed a kiss to his cheek, Fred's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hi," he said groggily, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "What time is it?"

"Around midnight," she told him. "What are you doing out here? This thing is dreadfully uncomfortable."

Fred replied with a lazy shrug as he moved to sit up. He leaned against the couch cushions that served as a headboard and pulled his knees up, encircling them with his arms. "I figured if and when you came home you wouldn't want me in your bed." His words were clipped and unfeeling as he spoke in a husky voice still laced with sleep.

Hermione mimicked his position. They sat in silence as she could think of nothing to tell him.

"How was Ginny's?" Fred finally asked. She turned her head to look at Fred, whose own eyes would not meet hers. "That's where you've been right?" he added when she didn't answer.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, that's where I was. Your sister may have pointed out that I'm an idiot on more than one occasion. I wasn't thinking clearly during that fight, and I'm sorry for what I said. It's just...I have no idea how to do this. Any of this. There are so many books on having a baby, but there are so many things the books don't have the answers to. I'm scared of being a mother, and of being a bad mother."

"I'm having a really hard time being sympathetic for you, Hermione," he muttered. Fred threw back the blankets and got off the bed. He walked to the kitchen, took a deep breath, and waited for her to follow. He turned to face the sink, his back to her when she entered. "You've been hot and cold, up and down. You want a baby, you don't want a baby. You love me, you hate me. We're in this together, I should quit my job to take care of the baby. Just once I want...I don't know. I want you to ask me how I'm feeling about what's happening. I want you to just try and pretend that you care about someone besides yourself."

His elbows rested on the rim of the sink and his head dropped into his hands. Tension filled his body when her hands rested on his sides. He felt her chin dig into his shoulder blade and then he heard her sigh.

"You're right," she admitted.

Fred felt a smile pull up the corners of his mouth. "I'll forgive you entirely if you say the words 'I'm wrong.' And if you let me record it, I'll forgive you any future wrongdoings."

He turned to face her, his arms braced on the sink behind him. Hermione set a serious look on her face. "Fred, I was," she started, pretending to stutter over her words. "I was wr...wro...wrong." Fred started to laugh, which drew a smile on Hermione's face.

"Totally worth it," he replied with a chuckle. He slipped out of her grasp and returned to the sitting room. He set about tidying up the bed before folding it back into the couch. All the while, he felt two brown eyes settle upon him. As he placed the cushions back into their place, he spoke, "I'm a bit nervous. The first time Bill let me hold Victoire was awful. See, Fleur didn't want me holding her, but Bill thought it would be fine. So, when Fleur went to lie down Bill handed her over to me and left to talk to Dad.

"So there I am holding this tiny, wiggling, fussy newborn. I thought I was doing pretty well until Fleur woke up and came looking for her daughter. She scared the living daylights out of me and I dropped Victoire. Thank heavens for magic, I suppose, because Fleur suspended the baby before she hit the ground," Fred finished. When he turned to gage Hermione's reaction he was surprised to see a look of relief on her face. She crossed the room and sat down, expecting him to join her.

When he joined her, she rested her head against his shoulder. "Don't drop our baby," she murmured, closing her eyes.

"I solemnly swear to try not to," he replied, slinging an arm around her shoulders. He pulled her closer, listening as her breathing slowed and he knew she was asleep. His free hand gently rested on her stomach. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

Hermione awoke with the worst pain in her neck. She found her head resting on the armrest of the sofa. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon permeated the apartment. She pulled herself up just as Fred walked in with a plate in his hand. He set it on the coffee table, handed Hermione a fork, and started eating with his own fork. "Go on then. Eat," he told her, noticing she just watched him. As soon as she dug in, Fred pulled a letter out of his pocket and placed it on the table near her.

Hermione raised a curious eyebrow and set her fork on the side of the plate. She picked up the letter and began to read.

"Mum wants to know when to tell the family the wedding is," Fred explained. "As I'm sure you've read already, she wants to make sure we're married before you begin to show. Incidentally, too late for that."

Hermione scowled both at Fred and the letter in her hands. "I thought we made it clear to them that we wouldn't be getting married."

Fred shrugged. "She wants to make sure we're doing the proper thing," he replied softly. "You know she looks out for you, possibly more than she does for me. She's just looking to ensure that you and the baby are provided for."

Hermione set the letter down and turned to Fred. She took his hands into her own and looked him in the eye. "Fred, do you promise to always be there for our child? Will you love this baby with all your heart and all your soul?"

"I will," he answered. He tightened his grip on her hands. "My turn now. Hermione, do you promise that there will always be a place for me, not just in our child's life, but in your life as well? Do you promise to let me shoulder some of the load? Will you put our baby first and foremost?"

Hermione nodded. "I will." Fred closed the distance between them, brushing his lips against hers.

"I say we make a pact," Fred suggested.

"What kind of pact?" Hermione asked, suddenly nervous. She tried to remove her hands from his grasp, but Fred held on tighter.

A mischievous smile lit up Fred's face. "If, by our child's fourth birthday, neither one of us is married, we'll get married."

He let go of one of her hands and held it out to her, waiting for her to accept the offer. With a nervous sigh, she slipped her hand into his and said, "Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

Wow, two chapters in two days! My desire to work is at like negative 10 right now, and it's only Tuesday. So, it's good for you guys, and less than good for me.

* * *

Chapter 9

"That has to be the dumbest idea anyone has ever had," George declared. The twins sat at a small round table outside of Florean Fortescue's ice cream shop.

"Dumber than your idea to pretend we didn't know Hermione was pregnant?" Fred shot back, using his spoon to stir the melting ice cream in his dish. George ears took on a pink hue as he resumed eating his ice cream. "Besides, I got her to agree that someday she'll marry me. Maybe I'll be able to wear her down before our kid's fourth birthday."

George nodded in agreement. "Maybe," he replied. "Or she'll find someone else. You got her drunk and pregnant. You didn't get her drunk and then get married. That would have probably been the better plan."

"She wasn't drunk," Fred said, shaking his head. He pushed away his dessert, done with the cold, sugary concoction. "We both knew what we were doing that night. At least we'll be able to tell our kid that it wasn't a drunken mistake."

George too pushed away his ice cream and rested his elbows on the table. "Do you think it was a mistake? I mean she was sad and upset that night, and she'd just broken things off with Ron after a good, what, five year relationship. Getting married to you might be a mistake as much as getting pregnant was. I think I'm starting to understand this little pact you made."

Fred slumped down in his chair and let his head fall back, eyes closed to protect them from the sun that was high overhead. "I don't think my kid is a mistake. I don't regret what we did, and I don't regret the consequences. I could do without the hormones, but there's probably nothing that can be done about those. The point is I intend to marry Hermione, and I can wait just as long as she can."

The baby book called it a nesting period. Nothing in the house was clean enough to live up to the high standards set by Hermione Granger. The two bedroom, ranch-style cottage in Ottery-St. Catchpole had been a surprise from Fred. They'd spend two months looking for a new place to live, but nothing was suitable. And then Fred found the house, the perfect house. He magicked the outside from a plain white to a soft yellow. The shuttered windows had been painted white, and he'd installed light blue flower boxes under each one. The bright red door, however, Hermione changed to white despite the protests she heard from Fred.

As she refluffed the throw pillows a knock came at the door. Hermione let the pillow fall onto the sofa before walking to the front door. Cautiously, she pulled it open and looked through the small crack that formed between the door and the jamb.

"Hey, Mione," Ron Weasley sheepishly greeted her from the other side. She opened the door further for a better look. "Mind if I come in?"

Hermione nodded and opened the door wider to accommodate her former friend. She watched as he walked past her into the sitting area before picking up the pillow that had occupied her attention only a minute earlier.

"The house looks nice. Very clean," Ron mused, taking a seat. Her only response was a nervous chuckle. She moved into the armchair next to the sofa, pulling the throw pillow into her lap to mask her stomach. An awkward silence past between them as Hermione played with the fringe trim of the pillow and Ron studied his shoes.

"So, why did you come by?" she finally asked, folding her hands in her lap.

Ron sighed and looked up, but wouldn't allow his eyes to connect with Hermione. "I, um...well, things with us ended so horribly. And I know that you and Fred are together, but do you think there's any way that we could still be friends?"

"I'd really like that," Hermione replied. Ron looked over at her and saw the smile that pulled up the corners of her lips. He could feel a smile forming on his face at the sight. "I've been really hard on you, Ron, and I'm sorry for that. It was wrong how I handled our break up."

"I could have been nicer, too," he conceded. "There's something else too."

Hermione's eyebrows rose, wondering what else he would say. She watched as he fiddled with his hands, nervously looking down at the floor again. "Well, what is it?" she asked.

"Luna and I broke up," he said quietly. His hand ran through his hair, mussing up his red locks. "I think the nargles told her to do it."

Hermione bit down on her bottom lip, trying to stifle a laugh that she couldn't hold back. Ron laughed too, and for the first time in months Hermione felt like her old self again. And then she stopped laughing. Her hand flew to her stomach and a surprised look crossed her face.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked in a fearful voice. He was by her side, kneeling beside her chair.

Hermione giggled and nodded her head. "The baby is kicking," she told him. She reached for his hand and placed it over the spot where she had felt the kick. "Feel that?"

Ron nodded. "Wow, that makes this all seem so real," he said in awe.

"Right, because the huge stomach and mood swings and swollen ankles were all an illusion," Hermione replied with a laugh. Ron looked up, his smile mirroring her own. Slowly, he rose up until they were face to face. Hermione's smile disappeared when Ron moved in closer. Instinctively her eyes shut as his lips covered hers in a searing kiss. Her hand reached up to cup his cheek, her thumb lovingly stroking the stubble that grew.

Finally her senses came back and she pulled away. "We can never tell Fred about that," she said adamantly.

Ron nodded and moved back to the couch. Silence overtook the room once more, neither one sure what move to make next. Hermione moved her fingers over her lips in a left to right to left pattern, wondering if the kiss was still noticeable. The room felt warm and she excused herself. Once she reached the small half bathroom near the kitchen, she locked the door and splashed cold water on her face. When she stood back up her reflection glared at her in the mirror. Her skin was wet and red, and her bottom lip raw from biting it.

"Just calm down," she told herself.

"Hermione?"

She turned away from the mirror, facing the door. Fred was home. With a few deep, calming breaths she unlocked the door and strode out to greet him. She looked around the room, but Ron was gone.


	10. Chapter 10

It's a no boss Monday! I couldn't help but write at work. It's the teeny tiny rebel in me. Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for all the feedback!

* * *

Chapter 10

Her leg jiggled nervously underneath the table as her eyes darted around the room for the familiar face she needed to find. Ginny was supposed to have arrived over thirty minutes ago, and Hermione was becoming more and more anxious as the minutes ticked by. She had owled her best friend the night before, begging her to meet at the Leaky Cauldron the next afternoon. Someone needed to know about the kiss she shared with Ron, and there was no one better than Ginny Weasley to shine some perspective on the matter.

A sweeping blur of red hair flew into Hermione's line of vision as the out of breath, smiling girl took a seat across from her. "I'm so sorry to be late," Ginny said, her smile growing with each word. She thrust her hand into Hermione's face. "Harry proposed this morning! He said he didn't want it to be some big family to-do, that it should just be us. Oh, Mione, it was so sweet and so romantic. I don't think I've ever been this happy before." Ginny sighed and pulled back her hand to examine the diamond ring. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Ron and I made up," she said quietly.

Ginny's eyebrow piqued curiously. "You don't look happy about that."

Hermione shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "We kissed," she replied before rehashing the events that led up to the kiss.

The youngest Weasley's eyes widened as she sucked in a breath and slowly exhaled. "And Fred doesn't know?" Ginny asked, receiving a shake of the head from Hermione. "Are you going to tell him?"

Hermione sighed and rested her elbows on the table, leaning in closer to her friend. "I have to tell him. I've been so horrible to him for months, since this whole thing started, and I'm not sure what this is going to do to us. It's just...I've been wondering if I'm only telling him so I feel less guilty. And then that isn't fair to Fred, because he'll be hurt. I don't want to hurt him any more than I already have."

Ginny rested her arms on the table and leaned in. "If you're only telling him to make yourself feel better, don't do it. Don't tell my brother. But, Hermione, if you're serious about being with Fred and making things work for the sake of your family, tell him, have it out, and be done with it."

The joke shop was packed wall to wall by witches and wizards, old and young, perusing and testing out the latest Weasley products. Cautiously, Hermione made her way through the throngs of customers until she spotted George Weasley conversing by the check out counter. His gaze settled upon her immediately as he ended his conversation to turn his attentions to her.

"And how is my favorite one-eared Weasley?" she joked.

"Eh? Come again? Speak into the good ear," George replied humorously, turning to show her the place where his ear had been. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're looking rather lovely, Miss Granger. This pregnancy seems to do wonders for you."

The smile she'd worn just seconds ago faded as she thought back over the last few days. "Is Fred around?"

"One day you'll come here just to see me," George said with a sigh. He directed her through the curtain that led to the back room. "He's up in the flat. Said he had a headache."

Hermione smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, George," she said before going up the stairs. Each step she took felt like one step closer to the executioner. She paused outside the door and considered turning around to go home. That was until the door opened.

Fred smiled when he caught sight of her. "I didn't expect to see you here." His smile began to falter when he noticed the serious expression plastered on her face "Is everything okay? The baby?"

Hermione gave him a small smile. "The baby's fine," she told him.

The redhead released a deep breath and sighed. "You scared me, Granger. Don't do that," he chastised. He pushed the door open wider and moved aside to allow her to enter. He moved into the kitchen to put on a pot of tea water. "We were testing out a few new products today. I think I overdid it. Can't shake this headache for anything." With two full, steaming mugs in hand, Fred walked over to the sitting area and took a seat on the couch beside Hermione.

"I kissed Ron," she said unexpectedly. Her hand flew to her mouth as her eyes widened. Afraid to see Fred's reaction, she trained on her eyes on the hardwood floor beneath her feet.

"When?" Fred asked quietly.

"Yesterday. He came over and we sort of made up, and he kissed me."

The cushions shifted beside her as Fred rose. She looked up finally to see him stiffly walk out of the sitting room to a room at the back of the flat. His old room, she supposed. Before she got pregnant. Before he turned his life upside down to be with her. Before she kissed his brother who had broken her heart. There was no door slamming, no cursing; just silence. She rose from the couch, debating whether or not to follow him.

Before she could move, Fred returned with a box in his hands. He threw it down on the coffee table, the box eliciting a loud thud as it hit the wood. "I found that last week when I was at the Burrow. It was my old baby blanket, and I thought it would be perfect for our baby." His voice was cold, devoid of any emotion. Hermione said nothing as they both stared at the box. "Go on, open it up. I don't really care."

But still she didn't move. "Are we going to talk about this?"

Fred shrugged. "Do you want to get back together with him? Gin told me he and Luna broke up. It seems he wants you back. I can only assume you want that too."

Hermione shook her head as her eyes clouded with tears. "You don't want him back?" Fred asked. When she gave no response, he continued. "It would seem to me that kissing him would mean you still have feelings for him. Then again, we've kissed. Hell we had sex and we're having a baby together, but you don't seem to have any feelings for me. One minute you say you love me and want to be with me, but the next you're kissing Ron. I'm getting a little tired of this one step forward, two steps back routine we're doing."

"Fred, I-" she started but was cut off.

"You don't seem to understand the position you've put me in. From day one, I said I wanted to be here for you, for the baby, and all you've done is push me away. I wanted nothing more than to be with you, but now," Fred sighed, "now I don't think I do."

"So what do we do?" she whispered.

Fred sighed and hung his head. "Stay in the house. I'll move back here. When the baby comes we'll talk about what to do then. You don't really seem to need me now anyway."

Hermione nodded softly and turned towards the door. She pulled it open slowly, but turned back before she left. "I have an appointment at St. Mungo's a week from tomorrow. We can find out the sex of the baby then. Will you come with me?"

A sad smile pulled at the right side of his mouth. "Yeah, I'll be there."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"He showed up for the appointment, said nothing to me the whole time, we met with the healer, and then he left," Hermione reviewed as Ginny set down the tea tray and cookies. "And that's the last I've seen of Fred."

Ginny settled herself on the couch beside her friend, tucking her legs underneath her. "You want to be with him now, don't you?" she asked, as a wry smile graced her lips and a sardonic eyebrow arched.

Hermione shrugged and let her hands rest on her rounded stomach. In a little less than two months she would be a mother. A single mother. When had her life transformed into a trashy talk show topic? "I don't want him to never be around. Even when we were younger, I liked having the twins around. I used to envy you and Ron for getting to have big brothers."

"They aren't all that great," Ginny replied derisively. "Imagine waking up with pink hair or never getting any hot water for your shower. That's what having brothers is like. And don't get me started on their eating habits."

Hermione laughed as she shifted in her seat for a more comfortable position. "So, am I ever going to find out what you're having?" Ginny asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes to help coax a useful response from her friend.

"I'm having a baby," Hermione replied, playing dumb. Ginny groaned in response. "I told you, when the baby comes out you'll know what it is."

Ginny leaned back into the cushions. "Fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Suddenly, her face brightened. "What if I guessed?"

"I'm not telling you," Hermione replied with a giggle before drawing in a sharp breath.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked, sitting up straighter.

Hermione waved a dismissive hand. "I'm fine, I'm fine," she brushed it off. "Probably just a kick or the baby shifting. The healer said that can happen. Plus, I've reached that point where the baby could come at any time."

"But you've still got, what, another month and a half," Ginny argued. "You can't be contracting yet. Can you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Let's not think about that right now. We've got plenty of time until the baby comes. I want to hear about your wedding plans."

The panicked look on the redhead's face quickly melted away and was replaced with one of sheer exhilaration. "Well, we were thinking the garden at the Burrow..."

Fred leaned over the counter, locked in a heated discussion with Katie Bell about the Chudley Cannons' chances of completing a perfect season. He was pro, she was con. But a smile lit up his face as they talked. They'd been talking for a few weeks. The former teammates had bumped into each other in Diagon Alley two days after his break up, and had been spending a considerable amount of time together since.

"The Cannons will lose their last two games," Katie predicted, but cut him off before he could argue his point, "and on that note, I have to get going. Dinner with the parents tonight. My older sister has 'news'."

"Engaged?" Fred guessed.

Katie shook her head and raised her eyebrows devilishly as she said in a hushed tone, "Pregnant." Fred chuckled nervously; he hadn't yet told Katie about his own soon-to-be-born child. When George approached, Fred shot him a grateful look and pulled him into the conversation.

A grim expression crossed his twin's face before he gave Katie a small grin. "Ginny called. She's taking Hermione to St. Mungo's, but she didn't say why."

"Hermione? Hermione _Granger_?" Katie asked.

Fred paled as a shaky hand raked through his hair. "Is...what's going on? Do you think...?"

"I think you should get to St. Mungo's now," George replied.

Both men turned when they heard the huff of the girl on the other side of the counter. "What's going on?" Katie inquired, an odd calmness in her voice.

Fred turned back to George. "I have to go. Will you be okay here alone?"

"Yeah, go," George urged. He watched as Fred turned toward the backroom and disappeared through the curtain. Then he turned back to Katie who stood scowling at him. "You probably want an explanation."

Katie nodded. "That would be lovely," she said facetiously.

George sighed. "Well, I've already told one person when they didn't want me to, so why not another? Fred and Hermione Granger shared a very, _very _brief little romance somewhere around nine months ago."

The brunette on the other side of the counter was beginning to lose her patience. "What does that mean?"

George smiled. "It means I'm going to be an uncle again. And I have a feeling it's going to be sooner than we all thought."

Hermione's knuckles had turned white from the death grip she had on the metal arms of the wheelchair she had been placed in.

"So, I sent Fred and George a message to let them know that I was bringing you here," Ginny said calmly. "Of course Harry knows where we are. I've also sent word to Mum and Dad. Should I let Ron know? And what about your parents?"

Hermione shook her head. "This isn't happening," she muttered repeatedly. "It's too soon."

A baffled look covered the redhead's face. She looked down at Hermione, who stared straight ahead in a trance-like state, before the sound of hurried footsteps distracted her. "Look, Mione, Fred's here."

"Fred?" Hermione asked, her voice sounding small and weak. She too turned to see the approaching figure. She looked at up at Ginny who still stood beside her chair. "You shouldn't have bothered him. Nothing's going to happen. You've probably just worried him over nothing."

When he approached, out of breath and panting from the run through the hospital, he shot his sister a smile before kissing her cheek. Then he moved around her to kneel in front of Hermione. "What happened?" he asked her, smoothing the hair back from the left side of her face.

"Nothing," Hermione replied steadily.

Ginny scoffed. "Her water broke, Fred."

Fred's eyes widened as he looked from his sister to the mother of his child. "How are you so calm about this?" he asked her.

"Because the baby isn't coming yet," Hermione answered, her voice devoid of emotion.

At that moment, an orderly came up behind them and began to steer the wheelchair toward a delivery room. Ginny and Fred following along beside them, both worried by Hermione's current state of denial. The siblings made their way into the room as Hermione was helped onto the bed. The orderly left with the promise that the healer would arrive soon. Fred moved to sit on the side of the bed and took hold of Hermione's hand.

"I want to go home," she whispered, looking directly at Fred.

"We can't, the baby's coming," Fred replied, trying to hold back the panic he felt.

"No, it's not," she said firmly, her voice gaining a bit more volume.

"Hermione, your water broke," he pointed out. "That's pretty much the surest sign that you're ready to have the baby."

Hermione shook her head, eyes blurring from tears that threatened to fall. "I'm not ready. I can't do this. She has to stay in there. Fred, I can't." Her voice broke as the words tumbled out.

Fred smiled and tightened his grip on her hand. "Hermione, you can do this. I know you can. And I'll be with you every step of the way. There's nothing to worry about."

A tear slipped down her cheek. "But it's too soon. She wasn't supposed to come out for another six weeks. What if something's wrong?"

Fred drew their joined hands up and placed a kiss on her hand. "One step at a time, love." He kissed her hand again as a mediwitch entered the room.

"I need to examine Miss Granger," she stated, her eyes locked on the clipboard she held rather than on the couple in front of her. "You'll need to step outside for just a little bit."

"See you in a bit," Fred murmured as he stood and kissed her temple. He looked back and smiled before exiting the room. His mother was the first one to greet him. She wrapped her arms around her son and held him to her. "She'll be fine," he told her.

"So it is a girl," Ginny said proudly. Fred just smiled and shrugged.

The mediwitch returned to the waiting room minutes later. "Mr. Weasley?" she called. Arthur and Fred both turned to look at the plump, gray haired witch. "We'll be performing a c-section on Miss Granger. She asked that you be there."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"She's so small," Ginny said in awe. The family gathered in front of the observation window as the mediwitch tended to the newborn inside the incubator.

Harry came up behind his fiancee, his hands resting on her waist. "Has anyone been in to see Hermione yet?" he asked.

George came up beside them. "No, she's asleep still. Fred's in the room with her. Didn't want to leave until she woke up."

"You reckon they'll finally get together now?" Harry wondered. The siblings shrugged and continued to watch their new niece. "By the way, what did they name her?"

Hermione stirred, her mind still feeling foggy from the anesthetic. Slowly her eyes opened and settled on the blurry figure of a sleeping redhead beside her. A sad smile reached her lips as she thought back over the day's events. Their baby was small, too small from what Hermione could tell. The healers and mediwitches had whisked her away seconds after delivery, and Hermione hadn't seen her yet.

Her fingers touched on the auburn strands of Fred's hair, smoothing them back from his forehead. He twitched slightly from the contact and breathed out. His head turned, chin resting on his arm that was draped across her bed, and his eyes opened. "How are you feeling?" he asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with his right fist as his left hand clasped Hermione's right.

"Tired, sore, groggy, anxious," she told him. "Have you seen her yet? Is our baby alright?"

A smile lit Fred's face. "She's beautiful and perfect," he beamed. "She's small, but that's to be expected since the birth was a bit premature. A healer came in right after you fell asleep. He said she'll be okay, just needs to stay in the hospital a bit longer than most newborns."

Hermione nodded slowly, processing this information. "We need a name," she suddenly realized.

Fred and Hermione joined their family by the observation window, finally getting a good long look at their new daughter. Fred kept his arm around her for support, whether his own or hers though he wasn't entirely sure. His parents remained by their side, eyes focused on the newborn behind the glass partition. Harry and Ginny joined them next, handing out cups of tea.

"So, does my goddaughter have a name yet? Calling her Baby Weasley is going to get really old really fast," Ginny stated.

The new parents glanced at each other and smiled. "Elizabeth Joy," Fred said proudly.

"So, what now?" Mrs. Weasley inquired, straight-faced as she stared at the window, arms crossed over her chest.

"Well, I could eat," Fred joked, and George laughed with him. But both boys stopped when no one else joined in. He felt Hermione pull away slightly, knowing she had some idea as to what his mother was referring.

"This is not the time for your jokes, Fred Weasley," his mother reprimanded. "You and Hermione now have a baby. A baby needs two full-time parents. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, the two of you need to be married."

"Molly, maybe this isn't the time for this conversation," Arthur said quietly, laying a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Perhaps some other time Fred and Hermione can discuss this."

"Well now seems as good a time as any, in my opinion," Molly retorted. An orderly passed by the assembled group and shot a dirty look at the elder witch as she raised her voice. Mrs. Weasley paid him no attention and continued on. "The two of you are parents now. You have a commitment to this child, to love this child, to raise this child. How do you expect to do that with one of you living above a joke shop?"

"You told Mum?" Fred muttered, staring down his twin.

"She knows everything," George replied helplessly.

Hermione held up her hands and said, "Enough!" When all eyes were on her, she spoke again. "There are things that Fred and I need to figure out on our own. We both fully intend to raise Elizabeth together, but that doesn't mean we need to be married." Next she turned to Fred. "I would like it, though, if you moved back in. Those three a.m. diaper changes will be awfully hard for you to do if you're at the joke shop."

Fred smiled down at her and gave a small chuckle. "That last part we'll discuss later. But it would be nice to not have to listen to George snore all night." He turned to his twin and gave him an apologetic look. "The walls are thin, mate."

Mr. Weasley grinned. "See, a step in the right direction," he said cheerily. Mrs. Weasley huffed in response and turned back to watch her granddaughter. The smiles that had once been on the family's faces now disappeared. Hermione felt the familiar sting of tears in her eyes.

"I think I'll go back to my room," she murmured to Fred. "I'm a bit tired."

He nodded his head and whispered that he'd be right there. Fred watched as she disappeared around the corner before turning back to his family. "Mum, can we talk in private?" he asked, his voice soft and imploring. She turned to face her son, the look of anger melting away when she saw his frown. With a nod, she moved toward Fred and took hold of his arm as they started to walk away. They rounded the opposite corner from which Hermione disappeared earlier, and stopped in a deserted waiting room.

Fred dislodged his arm from his mother's grip, sat down on the worn couch, and sighed. "You know I love you, right?" Mrs. Weasley nodded in confirmation. "And I know I wasn't the easiest kid to deal with." Again, she nodded, a smile crossing her face briefly. "But, Mum, I need you to lay off on this whole marriage thing. Just for right now. Effy's our first priority, and whatever relationship Hermione and I have at the moment is a very distant second. I want to marry her, and I think some part of her does, too. She just has to see that for herself, and you constantly reminding her that she needs to be married isn't helping."

Mrs. Weasley frowned and took a seat next to him, wrapping an arm around his broad shoulders. "I love the both of you, and want you to be happy. It would just be nice if you could be happy together." Her free hand smoothed back the hair that hung over the side of Fred's face. "I'll stay out of it though. I trust you know what you're doing, Fred."

Fred turned his head and smiled. "Thanks, Mum. That means a lot." He kissed her cheek as a further show of his gratitude.

Silence passed between them until George came over to tell his twin that Ginny and Harry were leaving. Mother and son stood and walked back around the corner.

"So, Effy, is it?" Mrs. Weasley asked, a touch of humor in her voice.

Fred chuckled. "I like it. And it's the first thing Hermione and I have agreed on in months."


	13. Chapter 13

Hey all! Thanks again for the responses. I'm starting to wind down a bit, so there may be 2 more chapters and an epilogue, or 1 and an epilogue. All depends where I go with ch. 14 though. In the meantime, keep reading and enjoying the story!

* * *

Chapter 13

Mr. Weasley had lent Fred and Hermione the family car as baby Effy was finally coming home. The healers at St. Mungo's had worked diligently to ensure the good health of the premature newborn. Fred and Hermione, with the baby held close to her, walked up the front path to their house.

A wry grin pulled up the right corner of Fred's mouth. "The door, it's red again," he observed.

"Oh, is it?" Hermione asked casually, though the smile she was sporting gave her away. "Hadn't noticed," she added, producing a small giggle.

Fred pushed open the red door and allowed Hermione to enter first. She walked past him to the bedroom near the back of the house. Ginny had, as her gift to her newest niece, decorated the nursery in varying shades and colors, as she hadn't known to expect a girl. She also had purchased a small bassinet that was set up in Hermione's bedroom. That was were Hermione gently placed the sleeping baby when Fred followed her into the room.

"You did that for me, didn't you," he said, a self-satisfied grin on his face. Hermione shrugged and walked out of the room. This time he followed her to the kitchen. "You made the door red again for me because you love me. Red is the color of love, after all, Granger."

Hermione filled a glass with water, drank, and refilled it before turning to Fred. "Maybe I just love the door," she offered.

"Granger," he drawled.

"Weasley," she mimicked.

Fred let his smile droop just a bit as he closed in on Hermione. He removed the glass from her hand, depositing it in the sink. As she backed away from him, he followed, stepping closer and closer until her back was against the wall. His hands resting on her waist. He could feel her breath as it picked up speed. She leaned up, closing the distance between them, but he spoke before she could kiss him.

"Katie," he murmured, as she rested her head and hands on his chest. Fred's hands fell to his sides and he released a breath.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Ginny?"

Hermione shook her head. "George," she told him. Fred nodded and backed away. "It's okay, Fred, if you want to still date her. It's not as if we're...well, anything," she added.

"That could change," Fred said.

"You're happy with Katie," Hermione countered. "George told me you've been really happy with her. We both know how miserable I can make you. Stay with Katie."

Fred ran his fingers through his hair and walked from the kitchen to the living room. "So all that talk at the hospital about you and me doing this together. I thought it meant us starting over and being together."

"I'm just," Hermione sighed deeply, "I'm trying to be a little less selfish. There is always a place for you in my life, and I know that I can't raise Effy alone. I do need you, and I know that sounds selfish, but it's true. But, Fred, you should get to be happy. You can't possibly tell me that fighting all the time made you happy."

She had a point there, and Fred knew as much. But he wanted his turn to be selfish now too. "What if you make me happy? What if being here with you and Effy is all I need to be happy?"

"What about Katie?" Hermione asked in a small voice.

Fred moved over to the couch and sat down. He looked up to see Hermione still standing in the doorway, leaning against the arch. With a smile he patted the sofa cushion beside him, a silent request that she join him. Thankfully, she obliged. Her hands rested nervously in her lap, and Fred took the liberty to give the long, thin fingers a comforting squeeze. "Well, I'm assuming George told her about you and me," Fred started, noticing the brunette's raised eyebrows. "She was there when I got word that you were at the hospital about to have our baby."

"Do you think she's going to break up with you?" Hermione wondered, keeping her eyes trained on that hand that held her own.

Fred shrugged carelessly. He had enjoyed the time spent with Katie. They shared many similar interests; interests Hermione usually dismissed. She made him laugh, made him unaware of the things he did wrong, was never one to criticize.

But she wasn't Hermione.

They sat in silence, and Hermione pondered their next move. She had seen the unhappiness Fred had felt when she was pregnant. She knew she had been awful to him for months, waffling between loving him and wishing he were gone. She also knew that he loved her and wanted to be there for Effy. A small part of her knew, that despite her independent and headstrong attitude, she couldn't raise a baby on her own. She needed Fred more than she would have cared to admit in the past. Molly Weasley's words replayed in her mind. __

You need to be married. __

A child needs two full-time parents.

Hermione shook her head and blinked rapidly. Sleep had become a thing of the past. St. Mungo's had released her a week and a half before they released Effy, but she still spent her nights wondering about her daughter's well being. Finally she gave in, and resting her head against Fred's shoulder, closed her eyes to allow sleep to overcome her.

Fred looked down and smiled. He would find a way to convince her that she was the girl with whom he wanted to spend the rest of his life. His head came to rest atop hers and his eyes closed. His eyes snapped open what felt like minutes later when he heard the sounds of cries coming from the bedroom. He tried his hardest to extricate himself without disturbing Hermione, but had no luck as she too awoke.

"Sleep," he told her. "I'll see to Effy."

Hermione stood up alongside Fred. "She might be hungry though."

"I can handle that." Fred took long strides to reach the bedroom first.

Hermione laughed as she walked behind him. "You're not properly..._equipped _for that."

Fred turned around, a look of confusion on his face. What could she possibly mean by that? And then it dawned on him. His hand reached for the doorknob and turned it, holding it open to allow Hermione to enter. "I'll just leave you to it." She walked past him, brushing her hand down him arm, and closed the door behind her.

He slowly ambled back to the living room, taking in the knickknacks and pictures that decorated the hallway walls. His eyes scanned past photos of his family and her family, the Golden Trio, a little house by the sea. He finally stopped at a framed article clipping from the _Daily Prophet_. It had been written after he and George opened Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, and she had kept it. And framed it. And hung it on the wall. He stood there, rereading the article when a knock sounded at the door.

Pulling himself away, Fred walked to the front door and opened it. Anger and just a touch of jealousy rose inside him at the sight of his younger brother Ron standing on the other side. Without thinking it through, Fred slammed the door in his brother's face. Ron knocked again, and again Fred opened the door. He moved to close it again, but Ron stuck his foot in to prevent it from closing.

"Can you stop slamming the door in my face?" he asked, frustration evident in his deep voice.

"What are you doing here?" Fred inquired, holding the door open only wide enough for the two brothers to see each other.

"Ginny mentioned that Elizabeth was coming home today, so I thought I'd come see my new niece," Ron explained. "Plus, if you've forgotten, you're my brother and Hermione is one of my best friends. We were also in a relationship for five years and-"

"And then you dumped her for another girl, got engaged to that girl right in front of her, dumped that girl, and attempted to get back together with the mother of my child while we were in a relationship," Fred finished.

Ron paled, noticing the growing anger that emanated from his older brother. The look on Fred's face told him that he knew about the kiss. At that moment the bedroom door opened and the sound of approaching footfall neared.

Hermione looked back and forth between the two Weasleys positioned in the doorway. Fred's arms were crossed, his fists tightly clenched, while Ron took small steps to back away from his brother. "What's going on? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, feeling suddenly short of breath. Fred crossed over to her and took the baby from her arms. "Fred?"

"It'll be fine," he said gruffly, knowing that she afraid of what he might do given his temper. "She's my daughter too. I'm allowed to hold her." As he spoke he moved toward the sofa and sat down. Forgetting about their visitor for a moment, Hermione followed and sat beside him.

"I just wanted to make sure you were calm," she whispered, smoothing back his hair. She pressed a kiss to his temple. "I know you won't hurt her."

Ron cleared his throat, interrupting the family moment that played out before him. "I'm just going to go." Fred snorted and gave an impolite "ta," which earned him a hair tug from Hermione. "Congratulations Hermione, Fred. She's beautiful." He turned and reached for the door, pulling it back open.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Fred and stood. "Ron, wait," she called, following him outside. She left the door open a crack.

Ron, who had begun his way down the front path turned at the sound of her voice. "I thought you said we must never tell Fred about what happened between us? That's why he hasn't spoken to me in months? I had to find out from my mother and my sister and three of my brothers that you even had the baby. What happened to us being friends?" His face had begun to flare up with anger.

She had no idea how to respond, so she said nothing. A sigh and a shake of her head was the only answer she gave.

"He's moved on, ya know," Ron continued, "with Katie Bell. I've seen them together in the joke shop or strolling through Diagon Alley. He's happy with her."

"I know," Hermione whispered. She looked up at him, feeling tears brim in her eyes. Then she said louder, "I know. Don't you think I know he's happier with her than he'll ever be with me? I made him miserable just like I did to you. My, you Weasley boys are smarter than you look."

She turned to move back inside, but felt a hand catch her wrist. Her eyes first glanced down at the hand, then traveled up to meet the guilty blue eyes she had seen so many times before. "You didn't. Make me miserable, that is. I'm just not sure I was smart enough to realize what I had when I was with you." He let go of her wrist, confident that she wouldn't run inside now that she was free. A nervous hand ran through his hair, disheveling the red locks. "I'm not sure if you're willing to give me another chance, but I really would like one. What do you say?"

Hermione surveyed the tall man in front of her. Her mouth was set in a straight line, and her brown eyes betrayed no emotion. "No," she said pensively before turning back to the house and closing the red front door.


	14. Chapter 14

Just an update - I have one more chapter planned for this story, no epilogue. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 14

Hermione awoke late to the disturbing sounds of silence. Her sleep-weary eyes squinted at the glowing green numbers of the digital clock on her bedside table. It was well after ten in the morning. She threw back the covers and made her way to the bassinet, but found it empty. Panic began to set in.

Where was Effy?

She doubled back and grabbed her wand from the small table beside her bed. Bright morning sunlight filled the hallway as she wrenched open the door and hurried toward the sitting room. There on the sofa sat Fred with Effy in his lap. He made a series of silly faces in an attempt to make the baby smile.

"You bloody prat!" Hermione yelled. "You had me scared to death that someone kidnapped her."

Fred turned to look at the disheveled, angry witch behind him. His smile faded when he saw the fear written on her face. "I'm sorry," he said, repositioning Effy in his arms so he could stand. He walked over and held the baby out to her. Hermione quickly gathered her daughter in her arms, holding her close to her chest. Fred kissed Hermione's forehead before speaking again. "I just got in a couple hours ago and thought you might like to sleep in a bit. I didn't mean to frighten you."

Silently, Hermione made her way into the kitchen and prepared a bottle. "Why were you just getting in this morning?" she asked, refusing to look directly at him.

Fred sighed and leaned against the counter. "I spent the night at George's. He's out of town looking at some perspective sites for a second store."

"And you and Katie needed someplace to go after dinner?" Hermione finished in a tone that suggested she wasn't happy.

"I already fed her," Fred stated, following Hermione from the kitchen to the living room. Hermione sat down and left the bottle on the coffee table. She looked back up at Fred, urging him to confirm her assumption. He sighed and sat beside her. "And yes, Katie was with me."

Hermione propped her feet up on the coffee table and rested Effy against her bent legs. "How many times are we going to have this argument?" she wondered aloud.

"How many times are you going to ask if I'm spending the night with Katie?" Fred countered, presenting his index finger for Effy to grab hold of.

They sat in silence, their attentions solely focused on the four month old on Hermione's lap. Hermione cleared her throat. "So, I was thinking of cooking dinner tonight," she said casually. "Anything in particular you'd like?"

Fred shrugged, laughing when Effy sucked on his finger. "Don't worry about me," he replied. "I made plans already."

Hermione sucked in her lower lip, blinked rapidly, and stood, depositing Effy in Fred's lap. The redhead shot a look at disbelief at the little girl who promptly giggled. He stood, shifting Effy in his arms and followed Hermione to the bedroom they once shared. The door was ajar, but he knocked anyway to announce his presence. "What was that about?" he inquired, standing in the doorway.

The bedroom was dark, the shades still drawn from the night before. He heard the distinct sound of a sniffle, but didn't see Hermione. Fred moved further into the room and rounded the bed. There, he found her seated on the floor, back pressed against the bed. He maneuvered Effy in his arms so he could take a seat next to her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked quietly, knowing that somehow her tears were his fault. She didn't answer, just gave another sniff. "Want to hold the baby? You can't be sad with little Effy Weasley in your arms."

Hermione shook her head and wiped away a few tears from her left cheek. "It's just...those first couple of months that we had Effy things seemed so good with us. But now you and Katie are getting more serious, and I don't know."

Fred leaned in and bumped her shoulder. "Not getting jealous, are you?" He had meant the comment as a joke, but realized the malice that was laced in with his words.

"No," she replied defiantly. Then she sighed. "I don't know, maybe. You make plans with Katie, and when you're here you always have time for Effy."

Effy was shifted to his left arm, freeing his right to wrap around Hermione's shoulders. "I didn't know you were feeling left out."

Hermione groaned and moved away from the warmth of Fred's side. "It's not that," she said, again swiping at the offending moisture on her face. "I just...it was nicer when you lived here all the time. I liked it better that way. And I know I'm the one who encouraged your relationship with Katie. Maybe I really am a little jealous."

"I'll cancel with Katie," Fred offered. "You and I will have dinner tonight, we'll give Effy a bath and put her to bed, and then we'll cuddle up on the couch and snog for a couple of hours."

Hermione's face screwed up in anger. "Don't mock me, Fred Weasley."

He held up his free hand in a sign of surrender and apologized. Hermione sighed and let her head fall back against the mattress.

"Do you ever feel like all we do is play this game of cat and mouse?" she asked, letting her eyes focus on the ceiling. When he didn't answer, she turned to look at him. She saw the confused look on his face and explained herself further. "Like all we do is chase each other, and then once we're caught we find something to fight about so we slip away again. That's how I feel. We're great one minute, happy. Then we find something to fight about, and it's all over. We're Sisyphus and the boulder."

"Greek mythology, right?" Fred asked, receiving a nod. "Yeah, that one describes us perfectly. I don't want you feel like our relationship is a punishment."

"We don't have a relationship," Hermione interjected. "We have a child, and you have a relationship with another girl."

Fred laughed at the expression on the brunette's face. "Don't pout, Granger. It'll give you wrinkles." She raised her arm to slap his shoulder, but he moved Effy closer. "You wouldn't hit a man holding your child, would you?"

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "That's low, Weasley." She shifted to stand, and once on her feet, bent down to take Effy so Fred could stand as well. They stood in the dark of the bedroom staring at one another. "Remember that pact we made?"

"To get married by her fourth birthday," Fred said. "What about it?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks heat up and was glad for the darkness the room provided. "Do you...do you think it'll happen?"

Fred let his fingers run through her curls, smoothing them back from her face. "I think it will when you want it to."


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Today she was two.

Effy Weasley ran to the front door just as her father came in, a birthday cake in hand.

"Juice, Daddy," Effy exclaimed, wrapping her small arms around his left leg.

"One minute, one minute," Fred replied with a laugh. "Where's your Mummy?"

Effy sunk down to the floor, sitting on her father's shoe. She pointed to the bedroom and looked up at Fred. "Juice, Daddy," she said more seriously this time.

Fred moved forward, despite the additional weight on his leg. He clomped toward the kitchen and placed the cake on the counter. As he was about to walk to the kitchen, he was again reminded of his daughter's previous request.

"Daddy," she yelled impatiently, "juice."

"Sorry, love," Fred muttered. He reached down and detached the child from his leg before filling her cup. "There you go, Miss Effy. One juice. Now, you go play while I talk to your mum."

As Effy toddled back to the living room, Fred turned in the opposite direction towards the bedroom. He knocked on the door, but received no answer. He twisted the knob and let himself in. "Hey, Mione, I brought the cake," he said, flicking on the light to illuminate the bedroom. "The family will be here in about an hour for the party." He moved further into the room, walked around the bed, and found her sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the bed.

"Oh, hi," she sniffled, looking embarrassed that Fred stood over her while she cried.

Fred settled down on the floor beside her and nudged her shoulder with his own. "What's going on?"

Hermione looked away, haphazardly wiping the tears from her eyes. "What's Effy doing? Did you get the right cake? You know she doesn't like the kind with the strawberry filling."

Fred turned around so that he sat in front of her. He reached out and turned her chin to force her to look at him. "What's going on?" he asked again.

With a shake of her head, Hermione released Fred's grasp on her face. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing," Fred argued. "What's wrong? Why were you sitting in the dark crying?"

The brunette sniffled and laughed. "You're going to think it's silly." Fred's eyebrow rose, daring her to doubt his sincerity. She let out a slow breath and spoke, "She's growing up, Fred. Our little girl is growing up, and I don't like it. I want her to stay little."

"Miss those two in the morning and four in the morning and six in the morning feedings and diaper changes?" A smile pulled up the corners of his lips, but when she shot a disapproving look it disappeared from Fred's face. "We could always give her a sibling."

Hermione scowled and moved away to stand up. "Her birthday doesn't make you even a little bit sad?" She stood in front of her dresser watching the moving picture of Effy and Fred play in their backyard. From the corner of her eye, she spotted Fred move up behind her. His hands rested comfortingly on her shoulders.

"It does make me a little sad, but there's nothing we can do about it," he told her. "You can't get your hands on a sorcerer's stone, right?"

Hermione chuckled, turning in his arms. "No, sorry, I can't." His arms slid down from her shoulders, brushed down her arms, and encircled her waist. Willingly, Hermione leaned into his touch, inhaling his scent deeply.

"So, want to try for another one?"

"No, not now," Hermione replied, pulling away. "The family will be here soon, and Effy needs to be dressed." She left the bedroom and called for her daughter to get ready. The sound of small running footsteps grew nearer, and Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sight of the smiling, auburn curly haired two year old who jumped into her arms.

"Party time, mama?" she asked hopefully. Hermione kissed her cheek and carried her to the nursery.

"Party time, baby," Hermione replied. She placed Effy on her bed and turned to the closet. She pulled out two frilly dresses, one pink and one yellow. Holding up the options, she awaited her daughter's opinion.

"Pink," Effy declared. Hermione obliged and began to dress the birthday girl. Once Effy was dressed and groomed, she was sent on her way to find her father while Hermione readied herself for the afternoon. Half an hour later she emerged from her room. The living room was quiet, save for the low hum of the television.

Hermione raised an eyebrow and grinned. "She fell asleep," Fred told her, affectionately running his fingers through Effy's red curls. "Too much twirling. I told you not to get the frilly dress." She crossed the room and took a seat beside Fred.

"Well, at least she won't fall asleep during the party this way," Hermione reasoned. She placed a kiss on Fred's cheek and turned around to look out the window just as Harry and Ginny approached. "Family's here." She pushed away and opened the door to allow his family entrance. Effy perked up when George arrived just behind them. Fred and Harry laughed when the little girl bypassed Ginny for George.

"She likes me better. I bring better gifts," George reasoned, lifting Effy in his arms. He planted a wet kiss on her cheek. "Let's party!" He led his sister to the backyard as Bill, Fleur, and their children arrived. By the end of the hour, the backyard was abuzz with family excitement.

In the midst of food and games, Fred pulled his twin inside the house. "Did you bring it?" Fred asked, anxiously glancing over his shoulder at the activity outside. A small smile graced his face when he saw Hermione chase after Effy. George smiled and pulled the small, black velvet box out of his pocket.

"You're sure about this?" George asked, still holding the ring box.

Fred nodded. "I have a good feeling about this today." Reluctantly, George handed the box to his brother and wished him luck before rejoining the party. Fred watched through the screen door, taking in several deep breaths. Hermione caught Effy and raised the giggling girl over her head. As his nerves increased, Fred joined his family outside.

"Daddy, come play," Effy called out when she spotted her father. Hermione looked away from Effy, and her smile faded.

She crossed the yard, shifting Effy onto her hip. "Are you okay?" she asked, concern evident in her whisper. Fred nodded and ran shaky fingers through his hair.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he said, stepping away from the worried witch. He moved into the center of his family and cleared his throat, calling for everyone's attention. "So, I just want to thank everyone for coming today to celebrate Elizabeth Joy with Hermione and me. Two years and eight point five months ago, I stumbled upon a very special gift." He turned to Hermione, a nervous smile on his face. His hand dipped into his pocket, but remained there as Hermione neared.

"The day you told me we were having Effy was one of the happiest days of my life," Fred continued. He swore his heart beat so loudly the whole yard could hear it. "The day Effy was born, it was terrifying and exciting. I'll admit I'm a little terrified right now."

Hermione stepped closer, letting Effy slip down to her feet. She didn't notice when she ran over to sit in her uncle George's lap. Her attentions were solely focused on Fred. His hand slowly came out of his pocket, revealing the ring box. "That night when we first, ya know, you uttered four little words," he murmured. "I have four for you now. Will you marry me?"

Hermione gasped, her hands covering her mouth. Fred looked down, noticing the tears in her eyes. A hopeful smile turned up the corners of his lips. "Hermione?" He opened the box to reveal the diamond ring inside. Hermione placed her hands on Fred's face and drew her lips closer to his. When the kiss ended, she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him as close to her as she could.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered, hugging her back.

Hermione laughed as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks. "Yes, it's a yes."

The End.


End file.
